L'enfant aux deux pères
by Popeline
Summary: Le jour de sa naissance Alice Jones fille de Killian et Milah Jones se fait enlever par la sorcière Gothel qui par la suite la confie au roi David et la reine Blanche-Neige. Les années passent et les deux femmes meurent simultanément. Bien des années après Killian retrouve Alice et débarque dans sa vie et celle de David dont le charme du pirate ne le laisse pas indifférent.
1. Chapter 1

La neige tombait en cette soirée d'hiver. L'équipage était à l'abri chacun dans leur cabine respective. Tout était calme ou presque. Dans la cabine du capitaine une agitation régnait. Allongée sur le lit, broyant la main d'un homme, dirigé par un autre qui faisait office de médecin une femme brune donnait la vie à une petite fille.

\- Allez Milah vas-y tu y es presque.

Sa femme lui répondit par un long glapissement de douleur. Cela faisait des heures qu'elle était en phase de travail et elle n'en pouvait plus. Soudain elle poussa un grand coup et dans les bras du médecin se fit entendre un cri de nourrisson. Milah se pencha en avant pour apercevoir le médecin qui tenait son bébé dans les bras. Instinctivement elle tendit les bras la voulant la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Donne la moi. S'il te plaît.

Le médecin essuya le bébé qui était recouvert de sang et déposa la petite fille dans les bras de sa mère. Le visage de Milah qui était épuisé par la fatigue devint soudainement rayonnant. Un grand sourire illumina son visage et le cœur de Killian Jones son conjoint. Elle se mit a bercer doucement sa fille tout en continuant de sourire.

\- Bienvenue parmi nous Alice.

Elle rayonnait de bonheur tout comme le nouveau père. Celui ci tendit les bras vers sa compagne lui demandant à son tour de prendre sa fille dans ses bras. Milah la lui mit délicatement et il se retrouva à sourire à nouveau. Il embrassa doucement le front du nouveau née tout en la berçant avec délicatesse.

-Salut ma princesse.

Il continua à lui parler sous l'œil attendri de Milah. Il allait lui repasser le bébé qui s'était endormie dans les bras de son père quand soudainement la porte de la cabine s'ouvrit et les bougies qui éclairaient la pièce s'éteignirent brusquement. Killian se hâta de rendre le bébé à sa conjointe et dégaina son sabre pour faire face à la personne qui osait troubler leur tranquillité. C'était une femme aux cheveux blonds roux et bouclés avec les yeux gris-bleus qui se tenait en face d'eux.

\- Qui êtes vous ? Tonna Killian.

\- Mon nom est Gothel. Je viens pour votre fille.

\- Vous ne toucherez pas à un cheveux de ma fille.

\- Nous allons voir ça, ricana la sorcière.

D'un geste de la main elle figea le couple et s'approcha de Milah. Elle prit l'enfant avec elle et sourit.

\- Nous allons faire de grande chose toi et moi Alice.

Elle sorti de la cabine se retrouva sur le pont et jeta un haricot magique dans la mer. Un portail se forma et elles le franchirent. Gothel et le nourrisson réapparurent dans les bois rendu sombre par la nuit et gelés par la neige. Elle marcha jusqu'à un lac où elle retrouva une autre femme. Une fée. Celle ci prit l'enfant des mains et la regarda attentivement puis soupira.

\- Ce n'est pas elle.

\- Tu es sûre Fiona ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors qu'est ce que je fais d'elle ? Je ne vais pas la ramener à ses parents. Et elle ne me saura d'aucune utilité étant donné que j'ai déjà Raiponce.

\- Débrouille toi. Je vais y aller. Rejoins moi quand tu te seras débarrassée d'elle.

La fée déploya ses ailes et disparut dans la nuit. Gothel soupira et se mit à marcher ne sachant que faire de cette gosse. Elle pouvait l'empoisonner mais s'il s'avérait que Fiona s'était trompé elle aurait l'air bien fine après cela. Non il fallait qu'elle confie Alice a quelqu'un qui saurait l'élever et la maintenir en vie. Et la réponse vint aux yeux de la sorcière. Elle était dans le royaume de la Reine Blanche-Neige et du roi David connu sous le nom de Prince Charmant. Elle avait vendu à George le père du roi un remède qui priverait Blanche d'une descendance et c'est à eux qu'elle allait les confier. Elle disparut dans un nuage de fumée et apparut en pleine salle du trône où le roi et la reine étaient en pleine séances de doléances.

\- Majestés ! Pardonnez moi de vous interrompre mais il se trouve que j'ai la quelque chose qui vous sera...fort utile.

\- Que voulez vous dire ? Demanda David méfiant.

La sorcière s'approcha et mit le bébé dans les bras de la reine.

\- Son nom est Alice. Je l'ai sauvée du froid. Sa mère a accouchée seul en pleine forêt et elle n'a pas survécu. Elle a juste eu le temps de me dire son prénom, mentit Gothel. Je ne veux pas de récompense en échange de vous avoir apporté l'enfant. Juste gardez la en vie pour moi. Il se pourrait qu'elle soit promis à un grand destin.

Sur ces mots elle disparut dans son nuage de fumée laissant le roi et la reine avec leur nouvelle héritière.

Les années passèrent. La reine et Milah moururent simultanément d'une maladie rare pour la reine et de chagrin pour la pirate qui les emportèrent tôt. Alice elle grandit élevée par son père adoptif. Killian la recherchait en vain. Un jour alors qu'il était à quai et à la taverne en train de boire son habituel rhum un des membres de son équipage entra en trombe et se dirigea vers lui prenant place manquant de faire renverser la boisson du capitaine. Celui ci leva les yeux et lui jeta un regard noir.

\- J'espère que tu as une bonne raison qui explique ton comportement.

\- J'ai eu des infos capitaine. Je sais où elle est.

Le regard de Killian passa de la colère a la curiosité et l'impatience.

\- Dis moi tout ce que tu sais.

\- La sorcière l'a confiée au roi David et la reine Blanche-Neige avant qu'elle ne décède. Ce qui veut dire...

\- Qu'elle est ici.


	2. Chapitre 2

\- Votre Majesté il y a quelqu'un qui désire vous voir.

David leva les yeux de son parchemin fixant le garde qui se tenait devant lui. La séance de doléance ne commençait pas avant une heure, la réunion avec les délégations d'Agrabah et Arendelle avait été reporté a cet après midi.

\- Cette personne est-elle au courant que la séance de doléance ne commence pas avant une heure ?

\- Oui mais il insiste. Il dit que cest urgent.

En entendant le mot urgent David changea d'avis. Peut-être était-ce une personne qui savait où était James son frère jumeau disparut depuis quelques années déjà ? Il espérait que ça soit le cas.

\- Bien. Dites lui d'entrer.

\- Oui votre Majesté, fit le garde en s'inclinant.

Il se releva et quitta la salle du trône. Il revint quelque secondes plus tard avec un homme brun aux yeux bleus.

\- Votre majesté je suis navré de vous interrompre mais il fallait que je m'entretienne avec vous.

\- Oui j'ai cru comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une urgence. Alors ? Quel est le sujet de votre entretien ?

Killian se mordit la lèvre et se gratta derrière la tête prenant un air gêné. Cela n'allait pas être facile ni pour lui, ni pour le roi.

\- Pouvons nous en discuter en privé ?

\- Bien évidemment.

David fit signe au garde qui se tenait avec Killian de sortir ce qu'il s'empressa de faire. Lorsqu'ils furent seuls un silence lourd et gênant s'installa entre eux.

Killian ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Ces choses la se faisaient avec délicatesse il n'allait pas balancer "Votre fille adoptive est ma fille biologique et je souhaite la voir". Non. Il se ferait tuer sur le champ. Il se mordit à nouveau la lèvre et soupira bien décidé a se jeter à l'eau.

\- Ce n'est pas facile pour moi de vous annoncez cela et de trouver une manière correcte de le dire. Chez nous les pirates nous n'y allons pas par quatre chemin.

\- Écoutez monsieur...

\- Jones. Killian Jones. Bon. Je vais essayer d'être le moins direct possible afin que vous ne soyez pas trop choqué.

\- Jones vous avez dit ?

\- C'est exact.

\- Vous êtes le frère de Liam Jones ?

\- Oui.

\- C'était un ami a moi du temps où il était encore en vie et qu'il travaillait pour mon père.

\- Il vous appréciait également David. Enfin.. Votre majesté.

\- Je vous en prie appelez moi David. Bien maintenant je suggère que vous passiez à ce pourquoi vous êtes la.

\- Il y a quelques années ma femme et moi étions à Arendelle. C'était l'hiver et nous étions a quai. Ce fut ce jour la où ma femme donna vie a notre fille Alice.

Au nom de sa fille adoptive la panique gagna David. Calme toi, pensa-t-il des Alice il y en a pas mal. Il tenta de demeurer impassible même si au fond de lui il savait. Cet homme en face de lui était le père biologique de sa Alice.

\- Continuez je vous en prie.

\- Elle a été enlevée par une sorcière du nom de Gothel. Sa mère et moi n'avions rien pu faire pour la protéger parce que...

\- Gothel est une sorcière puissante. Seul le Ténébreux, Maléfique ou les fées sont de taille à l'affronter.

\- Je vois que vous la connaissez.

\- En effet, répondit David sèchement. Je crois avoir deviné le fin mot de l'histoire. Vous êtes son père.

\- Oui. Après son enlèvement j'ai passé toutes ses années de ma vie a la rechercher. J'ai sillonné les mers de chaque royaumes mais en vain. Ce n'est que lorsque j'ai accosté ici que l'un de mes marins a retrouvé une vieille connaissance à lui qui lui a indiqué que vous aviez adoptez une fille du nom d'Alice que Gothel avait remis dans les bras de votre défunte épouse.

\- Vos informations sont très précises on dirait.

\- La personne qui a tout révélé a l'un de mes hommes étaient en séance de doléance ce jour la. Il a tout vu.

\- Eh bien voila qui règle la question. Maintenant que vous avez achevez votre récit..Je suppose que vous voulez la voir ?

\- Oui.

Le cœur de David se brisa. Alice ignorait tout de son histoire, Blanche et lui s'étant jurés de ne jamais le lui dire. Mais la il le fallait. Certes il pouvait acheter le silence de cet homme et lui dire de quitter les lieux immédiatement mais ça le hanterait et il pourrait revenir un jour. David soupira et regarda Killian qui attendait sa réponse.

\- Elle est en leçon d'équitation je crains qu'il ne faudra attendre.

\- J'ai tout mon temps.

Un silence s'installa pour la deuxième fois entre les deux hommes. Aucun d'eux n'était vraiment à l'aise. Killian jouait avec son alliance et diverses bagues qu'il portait à la main et David le détaillait du coin de l'œil. Killian le remarqua et rougit légèrement bien que ça ne soit pas dans ses habitudes.

\- Que faisiez vous à Arendelle quand elle est née

\- Ma femme Milah qui était originaire d'ici n'avait jamais vu autre chose que son village. Elle rêvait d'aventures et de voyages. Je lui ai fais visiter tout les mondes que je connaissais et il se trouvait qu'elle avait accouché la bas.

\- Et maintenant ? Où est-elle ? Pourquoi n'est-elle pas ici avec vous ? Gothel nous a raconté qu'elle était morte en pleine forêt.

Le visage de Killian devint grave à ces mots et il détourna le regard. Parler de Milah lui était encore douloureux même après tout le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis sa mort.

\- Elle vous a menti. Milah est morte de chagrin à cause de cette sorcière, lâcha-t-il d'une voix étouffée par l'émotion. Elle avait déjà eut un fils qu'elle avait perdu et ce qui est arrivé l'a détruite. J'ai fais tout mon possible pour essayer de la sauver mais ça n'a pas suffit.

\- Oh ! s'exclama David. Je suis vraiment désolé je n'aurais pas du vous demandez cela.

Killian fit face à David et il lut dans le regard du roi de la compassion. Lors de la mort de sa bien aimée personne ne s'était montré bienveillant comme lui. L'équipage aimait et admirait Milah certes mais personne ne voulait prendre le risque de montrer le moindre geste de sympathie envers leur capitaine sous peine d'être rembarré.

\- Vous ne pouviez pas savoir je ne vous en veux pas pour ça.

\- En effet mais je sais ce que c'est que de perdre la femme que l'on aime. Comme vous le savez la reine n'est plus de ce monde elle aussi.

\- Je le sais. Et j'espère de tout cœur qu'elle et Milah sont dans un monde meilleur.

\- Je l'espère également.

Un ange passa pour la troisième fois. David était plongé dans ses pensées. Il voulait lui demander autre chose du style s'il n'avait pas vu James vu qu'il avait voyagé dans tout les mondes possible. Il se râcla la gorge et allait se jeter à l'eau quand les grandes portes de la salle du trône s'ouvrirent et une jeune fille blonde entra. Elle courut se jeter dans les bras de son père.

\- Alors comment s'est passé ta leçon ?

\- Comme d'habitude mais ce n'est pas ce que je préfère.

Dis moi est-ce que tu vas te décider à m'apprendre à me battre à l'épée ? interrogea Alice.

\- Pas maintenant chérie. Nous avons un invité.

Alice se tourna vers Killian qui la regardait. Toutes sortes d'émotions envahissaient le pirate. De la joie, de l'inquiètude et de l'appréhension. Toutes ces émotions formaient en lui une tornade qu'il n'arrivait pas à calmer. La jeune fille lui sourit et Killian eut un pincement au cœur. Elle ressemblait à sa mère.

\- Alice je te présente Killian Jones. Son frère était un ami à moi.

\- Enchanté ! pépia la jeune fille.

\- Le plaisir est pour moi, répondit Killian la bouche sèche.

Il n'en dévoila pas plus, jetant un regard à David qui signifiait que c'était à lui de tout lui dire. David soupira et posa une main sur l'épaule de sa fille.

\- Chérie il faut que nous parlions toi et moi.

\- D'accord. J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?

\- Non mon ange.

\- Désirez vous que je sorte David ? questionna Killian.

\- Non restez.

\- Bien.

David se tourna vers sa fille adoptive et la fixa dans les yeux.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe papa ?

\- Il se passe que je dois t'avouer la vérité.

\- A quel propos ?

\- Toi. Ta mère et moi t'avons toujours dit que tu étais notre fille biologique. Hors ce n'est pas le cas. Blanche n'a jamais pu avoir d'enfant. Un jour de plein hiver une sorcière est apparut ici même avec toi dans les bras. Elle nous a raconté qu'elle t'avait sauvé du froid et que ta mère biologique était morte juste après avoir dit ton prénom.

\- Et c'est le cas ?

\- Non. La vérité je l'ai apprise il y a quelques minutes. Ta mère biologique est bel et bien morte mais de chagrin. Parce que cette sorcière t'avait enlevé à tes parents biologique le jour de ta naissance.

\- Papa je ne comprends pas...Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça maintenant ?

\- Parce que Killian Jones qui est ici présent avec nous est ton père biologique.


	3. Chapitre 3

Alice ne disait rien face aux révélations de son père adoptif. Les deux hommes la regardaient avec appréhension.

\- Alice chérie dis quelque chose, murmura David en faisant un pas vers elle.

\- Non ! s'exclama Alice en repoussant David. Ne t'approche pas de moi ! Tu m'as mentie ! Tu n'as fait que de me mentir depuis tout ce temps !

\- Chérie je...

\- Je ne veux pas t'écouter ! Je te déteste !

Elle lui tourna le dos, poussa Killian, ouvrit les grandes portes de la salle du trône et s'enfuit les larmes aux yeux et en courant.

David voulut la rattraper mais Killian le retint par le bras.

\- Laissez la se calmer.

David se dégagea d'un coup sec le fusillant du regard.

\- C'est votre faute ! Si vous n'avez pas décidé de vous pointez ici en balançant toute cette histoire rien ne serait arrivé !

\- Elle est ma fille et je suis en droit de la voir ! J'ai passé des années à la rechercher et je ne renoncerais pas a elle !

David le fusilla du regard. A cause de lui il avait commencé a perdre sa fille. Sa fille qui courait hors du château. Elle voulait aller loin, s'échapper de cette atmosphère étouffante. Elle courait sans savoir où aller quand elle percuta quelqu'un.

\- C'est pas vrai ! Tu as ruiné ma robe !

Alice s'agenouilla devant la jeune femme. Elle était brune aux yeux marrons avec une bouille d'ange. Mais la jeune princesse savait que souvent sous des visages d'anges se cachaient de vrai démons.

\- Pardonne moi je ne t'avais pas vue.

La brune se releva et fixa la blonde un bref moment.

\- C'est moi qui vous demande pardon princesse Alice.

\- Appelle moi Alice. Et toi quel est ton nom ?

\- Je m'appelle Drizella, répondit la brune en lui souriant.


	4. Chapitre4

\- Que fais-tu hors du palais ? questionna Drizella.

\- Je...Ça n'a pas d'importance je ne veux pas y retourner.

\- Tu as des problèmes ?

\- Non, répondit Alice. J'ai des histoires de familles trop compliquées à gérer.

\- Ah les histoires de famille, commenta Drizella en soupirant une ombre de tristesse passant sur son joli visage, je sais ce que c'est.

\- On est deux, soupira Alice.

\- Où iras-tu dans ce cas si tu ne retournes pas au palais ?

Alice devint silencieuse une expression pensive passant sur son visage.

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle.

\- Tu n'as qu'à venir chez moi ! s'exclama Drizella en souriant.

\- Je ne veux pas m'imposer tu sais.

\- Oh mais arrête tes bêtises ! Ce sera un honneur pour nous de recevoir la princesse Alice.

\- Non. Je ne veux plus être une princesse. Je ne veux qu'être Alice.

\- Eh bien, tu ne seras qu'Alice alors, rétorqua Drizella toujours en souriant.

Les deux jeunes filles prirent la direction de la demeure de Lady Tremaine. Pendant ce temps au palais l'atmosphère était dès plus tendue. Alice n'étant pas revenue David s'était inquiété et aidé de Killian l'avait recherché. Seulement elles s'étaient montrés vaines. David poussa un soupir et jeta un regard noir au pirate.

\- Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! s'écria David.

\- Ma faute ? Ce n'est pas moi qui ait pris la décision de lui mentir ! Tu ne dois t'en prendre qu'à toi même ! rétorqua Killian avec rage.

\- Contrairement à toi je ne l'ai pas abandonné.

Un ange passa. Killian jeta un regard froid à David qui compris qu'il avait été trop loin. Le roi posa une main sur le bras du pirate et posa sur lui un regard d'excuse.

\- Killian je...

\- Tais toi, répondit Killian blessé en se dégageant et lui tournant le dos.

\- Où tu vas ?

\- Loin d'ici. Tu avais raison. C'était une erreur de venir ici et de troubler votre vie si parfaite, cracha-t-il.

David le rattrapa et força le pirate a le regarder. Les deux se fixèrent avec intensité ne sachant que dire. Certes le roi lui en avait voulu de débarquer comme ça dans leur vie mais il restait le père de sa fille qu'il avait passé du temps pour la retrouver et maintenant que c'était chose faite il avait le droit d'être dans sa vie.

\- Je suis désolé, s'excusa David. Je ne pensais pas un mot de ce que j'ai dit. C'est injuste de dire que tu l'as abandonné alors que nous savons tout les deux que tu n'en es pas responsable. Gothel l'est. Ce n'est pas une erreur que tu as fais la, certes je t'en veux d'avoir débarqué comme ça parce que j'ai peur de perdre ma fille mais elle reste la tienne aussi et tu as le droit d'être dans sa vie. Je te prie de me pardonner Killian.

Killian plongea ses yeux bleus dans les yeux clair du roi. Dans un sens il comprenait sa réaction. S'il avait vécu la même chose il aurait eu la même réaction que David. Seulement il ne l'avait pas vécu.

Tout comme il n'avait pas vécu sa vie avec sa femme et sa fille comme cela aurait du se produire. Si Gothel n'était pas aussi persuadée qu'Alice était promise à un grand destin, rien de ceci ne serait arrivé, Alice aurait grandie auprès d'eux et Milah serait encore en vie.

Cependant il devait remercier le monarque. Il l'avait receuillie et élevée comme sa propre fille pendant toutes ces années. Le regard du pirate s'adoucit et il poussa un soupir.

\- Je ne peux pas te dire que je te pardonne mais je t'excuse et je te remercie. Tu as élevée ma fille comme la tienne durant toutes ses années, tu lui as donné l'amour que ni sa mère ni moi avons pu lui donner et c'est en partie pour ça que je t'excuse, répondit Killian. Quant à Alice, continua-t-il après un temps de silence ce n'est même pas sûr qu'elle veuille de moi vu sa réaction.

\- Tu l'as dit toi même elle doit se calmer. Mais j'aimerais bien la retrouver je suis inquièt, soupira David.

Et il avait de quoi être inquiet. Car la princesse qui était l'incarnation même de la gentillesse allait devenir amie avec l'incarnation du mal dissimulé sous des traits angéliques et délicats.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Drizella ? Qui as tu ramenée ? Tu sais que je n'aime pas quand tu ramènes des gens sans prévenir ! s'exclama une voix.

Une femme au visage sévère apparut dévisageant Alice et Drizella sévèrement.

\- Mère. Je te présente la princesse Alice. Elle a eut quelques soucis au château et je l'ai invitée, répondit Drizella. Alice je te présente ma mère Lady Tremaine.

\- Enchantée madame, déclara Alice en faisant une petite révérence.

\- Le plaisir est pour moi votre Altesse, rétorqua Lady Tremaine en s'inclinant.

\- Je vous en prie appelez moi Alice.

\- Comme vous le souhaitez. Drizella tu t'occuperas donc de notre invitée ! ajouta-t-elle avant de se retirer.

\- Oui mère. Viens je vais te montrer ta chambre Alice !

Les deux jeunes femmes disparurent dans le dédale de couloirs et de chambres de la demeure de Lady Tremaine. Alice était heureuse d'être hors du palais et des mensonges de son père.

Son père qui commençait vraiment à s'inquièter. Killian et lui s'étaient séparés. Le pirate menaient les recherches au port où avec ses matelots il pensait que quelqu'un lui fournirait des informations comme il y a quelques heures. David lui refouillait le château de fond en comble en y ajoutant les écuries qui se trouvaient à l'extérieur et la forêt qui entourait le château.

Seulement ni l'un, ni l'autre ne la retrouvèrent. Killian rentra au château dépité. Il y trouva David assis sur son trône l'air abbattu.

\- A ta tête je suppose qu'elle est introuvable, soupira Killian.

David soupira à son tour.

\- Elle est introuvable et je devine également que c'est pareil de ton côté ? fit le roi.

\- Oui. La nuit va bientôt tomber nous ne pourrons plus rien faire. De plus ce n'est jamais sûr d'emprunter les routes de nuit.

\- Alors que vas-tu faire ?

\- Me retirer sur mon navire et établir d'autre zones de recherche.

\- Reste ici.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Reste ici avec moi pour la nuit. S'il te plait Killian, supplia David.

\- Oh..Euh très bien.

David appela ses serviteurs et leur ordonna de faire préparer une chambre pour Killian ce qu'ils firent. Une fois chose faite, le monarque et le pirate allèrent dîner. Le repas se passait a peu près bien, excepté le fait que ni l'un, ni l'autre ne touchait à leur assiette et n'arrivait à chasser l'inquiètude de ne pas retrouver Alice.

Au bout d'un moment Killian se leva et fixa David dans les yeux.

\- Permets moi de me retirer, je ne me sens pas très bien.

\- Je comprends. Vas-y. Reposes toi bien Killian.

\- Toi aussi David.

Le pirate se retira, laissant le roi seul. Il arriva dans la chambre que les serviteurs lui avaient préparés et se dirigea vers le balcon. La nuit était tombé, la pleine lune et les étoiles éclairaient le château et ses environs.

Killian sorti de sa veste en cuir un parchemin plié en deux qu'il gardait sur lui depuis longtemps. Il le déplia et à la lueur de la lune on pouvait voir le portrait de la femme qu'il avait tant chéri. Milah. Il le contempla quelques minutes puis le rangea.

Ses mains se crispèrent sur le bord du balcon et il baissa la tête vaincue. Il laissa échapper un sanglot, puis un autre, qui se muèrent en une crise de larmes

\- Je te demande pardon Milah.. J'ai échoué. Je l'ai retrouvé et je l'ai perdue, souffla-t-il dans le vide toujours en pleurant.

David avait terminé son repas. Après avoir réglés quelques affaires royales il se rendit dans ses appartement. Il passa devant la chambre de Killian où il crut entendre des sanglots. Il s'arrêta, ouvrit la porte sans bruit et sans se faire remarquer, entra.

Il voyait Killian sur le balcon, dos à lui qui pleurait. Le monarque l'entendit parler, demandé pardon comme quoi il avait échoué. David s'approcha doucement de lui et passa une main dans son dos. Killian sursauta et David lui adressa un regard bienveillant avec un doux sourire.

\- Calme toi. Ce n'est que moi. Je t'ai entendu Killian. Je sais que tu n'as pas échoué. Rien n'est perdu. Je sais que nous retrouverons notre fille et elle sera dans ta vie. Tu n'échoueras pas, je te le promets.


	6. Chapitre 6

Alice se retrouvait dans la forêt en cette nuit même. Elle avançait à l'aveuglette, n'y voyant rien dans cette épaisse densité d'arbres. Soudain elle arriva dans une clairière éclairée par la pleine lune. L'endroit était désert sauf en son centre, une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns et bouclés dos a elle était assise et chantait. Elle ne distinguait pas les paroles de la femme et s'avança doucement vers elle. La jeune femme cessa immédiatement de chanter et se retourna. Elle lui adressa un sourire bienveillant.

\- Alice ! Comme tu as grandie ma chérie !

\- Qui...Qui êtes vous ? demanda Alice partagée entre la peur et la curiosité.

\- Je crois que tu le sais, répondit la femme toujours en souriant.

Oui elle savait. Cette femme n'était autre que sa mère biologique, Milah. Alice se rua vers elle et la serra dans ses bras. Milah lui rendit son étreinte et contempla sa fille à la lumière de la lune.

\- Comme tu es grande ! Et jolie, murmura Milah. Ecoute moi bien, je suis venue te voir parce que toi seule peut m'aider.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Ton père croit que je suis morte de chagrin mais la réalité est tout autre.

\- Quoi ?? Qu'est ce que tu as dit ?

\- Je ne suis pas morte. Enfin pas réellement. Ecoute moi très attentivement je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps d'accord ?

\- D'accord.

\- La nuit où tu as été enlevée, Killian, ton père est partie au château de la reine Elsa pour essayer d'avoir son aide. J'étais restée seule dans la cabine du Jolly Roger et la sorcière qui t'avait enlevée, Gothel, a empoisonnée mon cœur. Je n'ai jamais rien dit à Killian lui laissant croire que c'était le chagrin. Le chagrin a certes accéléré le processus, mais passons. Le soir de ma mort Gothel est revenue. Elle a maintenu le dernier souffle de vie qui restait en moi dans mon corps, m'enfermant dans mon corps et un sommeil profond et a manipulé le médecin qui s'occupait de moi afin qu'il dise à ton père que c'était la fin pour moi. Quand ton père s'est débarrassé de mon corps elle l'a récupéré.

\- Et ensuite ?

\- Elle le garde prisonnier dans une tour abandonnée.

\- Où ça ? Ici ?

\- Non dans, un roy...

La voix de Milah s'éteignit brutalement. Elle tomba à genoux, suffocant subitement. Alice paniqua et se retourna. Devant elles, il y avait une femme avec une robe rouge et sa cape grise avec son capuchon recouvrant son visage.

\- Je croyais t'avoir prévenue Milah, déclara la femme. Si tu la prévenais...

Celle ci ne répondit pas suffoquant toujours. Alice lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Arrêtez ! Vous allez la tuer !

La femme releva son capuchon gris et sourit à Alice.

\- Ma chère Alice. Comme tu as grandie. La dernière fois que je t'ai vue tu n'étais qu'un bébé que j'ai remise au roi David et à la reine Blanche-Neige.

\- Gothel, murmura Alice. Vous ne me faites pas peur ! Libérez la !

\- Oh ma chère enfant je ne peux pas la libérer. Toi seule le peut. Je vais te laisser une chance de sauver ta mère. Le mois prochain c'est le solstice d'été. Passe cette date la et ta mère quittera définitivement ce monde et deviendra une âme perdue rejoignant les Enfers.

Sur ces mots, Gothel et Milah disparurent dans un nuage de fumée.

\- MAMAN ! NON ! cria Alice se réveillant brutalement.

La jeune fille se redressa dans son lit, se débattant avec les couvertures. Elle tremblait et son coeur battait à la chamade. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et Drizella apparut.

\- Alice ? Je t'ai entendue crier, tout va bien ?

\- Non tout va mal, répondit la jeune femme la respiration haletante. Il faut que je reparte au château.

\- Quoi ? Mais Alice il fait nuit noir tu vas te faire attaquer.

\- Je m'en fiche. Je dois, je dois les prévenir.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Mes pères. Mon père adoptif et mon père biologique.

\- D'accord mais les prévenir de quoi ?

\- Ma mère biologique. Elle est en vie.

\- Je ne comprends absolument rien,marmonna Drizella.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer il faut que j'y aille, il faut qu'on commence les recherches pour la trouver et la sauver sinon elle mourra ! s'exclama Alice paniquée les larmes roulant sur ses joues.

Drizella arriva et la prit dans ses bras. Elle essuya ses larmes et regarda Alice en souriant légèrement.

\- D'accord. On va aller au palais retrouver tes parents et.

\- On ? s'étonna Alice.

\- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas partir toute seule ? rétorqua Drizella en souriant.


	7. Chapitre 7

Les premières lueurs du jour apparurent quand elles gagnèrent les portes du château. Elles étaient épuisées mais n'avaient guère le temps de se reposer.

Les deux jeunes femmes entrèrent dans la demeure royale qui se réveillait et s'activait, après qu'Alice ai déclaré à tout le monde de ne rien dire au sujet de son retour Elles arrivèrent dans la chambre de la princesse et celle ci s'installa sur son fauteuil favori, désignant l'autre pour Drizella.

\- Je t'en pris assieds toi. Mon père n'est pas encore réveillé donc nous avons du temps devant nous.

\- Combien de temps à peu près ? demanda Drizella prenant place en face d'elle.

Alice tourna les yeux vers la fenêtre scrutant les jardins. Dehors son jardinier favori, Chris, taillait ses rosiers blancs. Elle se leva d'un bond en criant.

\- J'avais dit pas de rosiers blanc mais des rouges ! Il est tête en l'air celui la !

\- Alice ! Tu ne réponds pas à ma question !

\- Une demie heure, fit Alice en tournant le regard vers elle. Nous avons une demie heure. Tu as faim ? Je peux nous faire apporter le petit déjeuner si tu veux.

\- Je voudrais me changer d'abord.

\- Pas de soucis.

Alice se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre et l'ouvrit.

\- Aelia ? Aelia !

La porte en face de la chambre de la pricesse s'ouvrit et une petite femme blonde et joufflue apparue.

\- Votre Altesse ! Je suis ravie de vous voir. Mais où étiez vous ? Vos pères étaient morts d'inquiètude ! Et qui est-ce ? fit Aelia en regardant Drizella.

\- C'est Drizella ma nouvelle amie. Drizella voici Aelia ma nourrice. Tu peux t'occuper d'elle un moment ? Prends des vêtements dans ma garde robe s'il le faut.

\- Bien sûr. Venez mademoiselle.

Drizella et Aelia partirent dans la salle de bain réservée a la princesse royale. Un quart d'heure plus tard Drizella arriva dans une robe couleur perle qui épousait son corps à la perfection. Ses cheveux étaient relâchés, elle était vraiment belle a regarder.

\- Tu es vraiment ravissante. Viens assieds toi et mange quelque chose le temps que je fasse pareil que toi.

Drizella sourit suite au compliment d'Alice et s'installa pour se restaurer après leur longue nuit. Alice disparut dans la salle de bain mais ne traîna pas.

Elle vêtit sa robe rouge avec son corset bleu/gris favori, peigna rapidement ses cheveux et ressortis. La princesse arriva devant sa nouvelle amie qui la détailla des pieds à la tête.

\- Tu es ravissante aussi mais tu as l'air d'une souillon dans cette robe.

Alice sourit peu vexé par la remarque de Drizella.

\- C'est pour ça que je l'aime. En plus elle n'est pas encombrante quand je cours, que je monte a cheval ou quand je grimpe aux arbres.

\- Tu grimpes aux arbres ?

\- Oui, fit Alice en souriant. Allez viens il faut que nous nous rendions dans la salle du trône maintenant.

\- Je te suis.

Les deux femmes quittèrent la chambre d'Alice et se rendirent dans la salle du trône où se tenait Killian et David.

Les deux hommes après avoir discuté un long moment s'étaient enfin endormi dans leur chambre respective. Enfin ils n'avaient pas dormi. L'un s'inquiètait pour Alice, l'autre était en proie a des cauchemars horrible.

Le matin après leur réveil ils s'étaient rendus dans la salle du trône et après s'être salués, s'étaient penchés sur des cartes pour établir des zones de recherches.

\- Et le port opposé à Longbourn ? Tu y a pensé ?

\- Non. Mais il peut y avoir l'hypothèse qu'elle ait pris un bateau et soit partie.

\- Où vont les bateaux qui partent de la d'après toi ?

\- Du Pays des Merveilles ou de l'Île aux Plaisirs.

\- Tu penses qu'elle est allée où ?

\- Sincèrement ? Au Pays des Merveilles. L'Île des Plaisirs est une véritable plaie.

\- Tu y est déjà allé ?

\- Oui. J'espèrais oublié...Bref ce n'est pas important. Je vais partir chercher de ce côté la, toi va voir du côté de Midas.

Lorsque Killian acheva sa phrase les grandes portes en bois grincèrent et s'ouvrirent. Killian et David levèrent simultanément la tête et virent Alice et Drizella.

\- Alice ! s'écrièrent-ils en chœur.

Les deux hommes coururent à elle et la serrèrent tout les deux dans leur bras. Alice leur rendit leur étreinte puis se dégagea d'eux.

\- Je sais que je vous dois des explications mais je le ferais plus tard. Il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire papa.

Elle regardait Killian avec intensité prête a chambouler le cours de sa vie cette fois ci.

\- Maman est en vie. Je l'ai vue dans un rêve elle me l'a dit.


	8. Chapitre 8

Milah. Il avait un espoir qu'il sauve la femme de sa vie et qu'il reste à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient séparés par la mort.

Killian fixait sa fille sous le choc. Il n'y croyait pas. Cela faisait des années qu'elle était sois disant morte, des années qu'il était consummé par le chagrin et voila que Milah apparaissait en rêve à sa fille et lui annonçait qu'elle était vivante ? C'était dur a croire mais il y croyait.

David regardait le père biologique de sa fille et posa une main sur son épaule et la pressa comme pour le faire revenir à la réalité.

\- Tu vois, finalement tu n'as pas échoué, murmura-t-il.

Killian cligna des yeux et sourit à David.

\- On peut dire ça oui. Alice j'ai besoin de tout ce que ta mère t'a dit dans ton rêve.

\- Eh bien au début j'étais dans une forêt, tout était sombre et je n'y voyais rien. Ensuite à force d'avancer, je suis tombée sur une clairière. Il y avait en son centre une femme aux cheveux longs bruns et bouclés qui chantait.

-Milah, murmura Killian la voix chargée d'émotion. Continue je te prie.

\- Je me suis avancée vers elle, nous avons discutés, elle m'a tout de suite reconnue. Ensuite elle m'a racontée qu'elle était en vie. Enfin en quelque sorte.

\- J'ai besoin de tout les détails Alice.

\- J'y viens ne t'en fais pas. Elle m'a confiée que le soir où j'ai été enlevée par Gothel, tu es parti voir la reine Elsa d'Arendelle pour lui demander de l'aide. Alors que tu étais au château, Gothel est réapparu et elle a empoisonné le cœur de maman et elle a disparu. Elle est restée avec ça jusqu'à ce que tu la penses morte.

\- Pourquoi elle ne m'a rien dit ?

\- Je pense que c'est évident Killian, soupira David. Elle a voulu te protéger. Vous aviez déjà perdus Alice elle ne voulait pas que tu saches qu'elle aussi était condamnée.

\- J'aurais pu essayer de la sauver, souffla Killian.

\- On le peut encore. Gothel garde son corps dans une tour, intervint Alice.

\- Où ça ?

\- Hélas je l'ignore. Gothel est arrivée a ce moment, elle a étranglée maman avec la magie pour la faire taire et après m'avoir donnée un délai, elles ont disparus.

\- Combien de temps avons nous ? demanda David.

\- Jusqu'au solstice d'été qui est dans un mois.

\- Un mois ? cria Killian. C'est sans espoir nous n'arriverons pas à la sauver.

David passa un bras autour des épaules de Killian et fit en sorte que tout les deux soient face à face.

\- Killian Jones arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Nous allons trouver Milah et la sauver. Tu as ma parole camarade.

Killian fixa le prince sans rien dire. Les deux furent gênés et détournèrent brusquement la tête ce qui fit rire Alice et Drizella. Les deux hommes jetèrent un regard aux deux rieuses qui se turent immédiatement. Killian se tourna vers David en soupirant.

\- Par où on commence ? Tu as une idée ?

\- Il faut que nous allions voir le Ténébreux.

\- Vas-y seul. Il ne parlera pas devant moi.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

\- Vois-tu ce cher Crocodile et moi c'est une longue histoire...

\- Crocodile ?

\- C'est le surnom que je lui donne. En bref si je vais le voir, il refusera de nous aider. En particulier s'il s'agit de Milah.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous deux ? demanda Drizella curieuse.

\- Milah... C'est son ex femme. Elle s'est enfuie de son village, abandonnant son mari qui était Rumplestilskin.

Un lourd silence s'abbati dans la salle du trône après ces révélations. En effet, ça allait être compliqué d'obtenir des renseignements mais ils devaient le faire. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de faire les difficiles.

\- Écoute, on va quand même y aller. Nous n'avons pas le choix Killian.

\- Très bien allons-y mais s'il refuse ne dis pas que je ne t'avais prévenu.

\- Arrête d'être aussi pessimiste !

\- Et toi aussi optimiste !

\- Tu veux sauver Milah oui ou non ?

\- Bon ça suffit tout les deux ! intervint Alice. Allons voir le Ténébreux au lieu de perdre du temps !

Ils soupirèrent tout les deux et après avoir rangés les cartes qu'ils avaient déballés rejoignirent Alice et Drizella.

\- Allons-y, déclara Killian.

\- Ce n'est pas trop tôt, bougonna Alice.

Elle leur tourna le dos et sorti de la salle du trône. Drizella à ses côtés.

\- Qui est le Ténébreux ?

\- Le sorcier le plus puissant de la Forêt Enchantée. Mon père le garde enfermé depuis longtemps.

\- Et tu penses qu'il va accepter de nous aider pour sauver ta mère ? Tu as entendu ton père il refusera.

\- Pas si nous passons un accord avec lui.

\- A quel genre d'accord penses-tu ? firent Killian et David en les rejoignant.

Alice soupira d'amusement. Ils étaient trop synchronisés et elle sentait qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux. Quoi, elle ne savait pas mais elle sentait quelque chose.

\- Je pense qu'il est temps que nous lui rendions sa liberté.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieuse Alice !

\- Il ne nous aidera pas si nous lui promettons quelque chose sans importance.

\- Elle a raison, admit Killian. Nous devons le laisser sortir.

\- Ça ne me plait pas, bougonna David.

\- Tu veux mon avis ? Moi non plus ça ne me plais pas mais nous n'avons pas le choix.

\- Je sais, soupira David. Bon, allons-y.

Ils se rendirent dans la prison de Rumplestilskin. L'endroit était sombre éclairé très faiblemen par quelque torches et humide. Au fond, ils distinguaient des barreaux et à l'intérieur, le Ténébreux était la, assis.

\- Rumplestilskin ! appela David. Nous avons besoin de toi.

\- Non. Toi tu n'as pas besoin de moi. Mais le sale pirate et sa fille oui. Approche donc, Killian.

Killian s'avança vers lui. Les deux se fixèrent dans les yeux sans rien dire. L'atmosphère était tendue et chargée de colère.

\- Je vois que tu n'as pas changé, Crocodile.

\- Je peux en dire la même pour toi.

\- Cesse tes bavardages et dis moi ce que tu sais à propos de l'endroit où est retenue Milah et s'il y a un remède pour la libérée du poison qui est sur son cœur.

\- Qu'est ce que j'obtiens en échange ?

\- La liberté. Alors ? Marché conclu ?

\- Marché conclu. Le corps de Milah est retenu dans une tour, qui est dans le royaume des Ténèbres. Le royaume de la Fée Noire.

\- Et le remède ?

\- Le poison viens du Pays des Merveilles. C'est la bas que vous en trouverez un. Je t'ai dit tout ce que je sais, maintenant libère moi.

Killian se tourna vers David, sa fille et sa nouvelle amie et lui fit signe d'apporter ce qui pouvait libérer Rumple. Une encre magique qui annule certain enchantement. David ouvrit le flacon et déposa l'encre sur les barreaux qui disparurent.

\- Voila. Tu es libre.

Le Ténébreux ne leur accorda pas une minute de plus et disparut. Killian soupira et regarda David.

\- On y arrivera pas. Le remède est au Pays des Merveilles qui est à deux semaines en bateau.

\- Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Nous n'irons pas en bateau.

\- Comment ça ? s'étonnèrent Killian et David.

\- Il va aller demander de l'aide au Chapelier fou, comprit Drizella en souriant.

\- C'est exact ! Jefferson est plus qu'une vieille connaissance pour mon frère et je sais qu'il pourra nous aider.

\- Tu sais où il se trouve ?

\- Oui. Venez avec moi.

Ils quittèrent l'ancienne prison de Rumple et se rendirent dans la forêt. Ils marchèrent une bonne demie heure et arrivèrent devant une petite cabane où se tenait près d'un puits une petite fille qui puisait de l'eau. Celle ci lâcha la corde avec le seau qui retomba au fond du puits et se jeta dans les bras de David et Alice.

\- Oncle David ! Alice ! Vous êtes pile à l'heure pour le thé !

\- Eh salut Grace ! Oh quelle chance ! Comment tu vas ? demanda Alice en souriant.

\- Ça va, assura la gamine tout sourire.

\- Ravi d'entendre ça, répondit David en souriant. Dis moi ton père est la ?

\- Oui. Je vais le chercher !

La gamine disparut et Killian se tourna vers David étonné.

\- Pourquoi elle t'appelle oncle ?

\- Grace est la fille de Jefferson et mon frère.

\- Oh d'accord !

Jefferson arriva et serra Alice et David dans ses bras puis salua Killian et Drizella.

\- Entrez vous allez prendre le thé avec nous !

\- Je regrette Jefferson mais nous n'avons pas le temps. Nous avons besoin de toi maintenant.

\- Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

\- Il faut que tu nous amènes au Pays des Merveilles, lâcha David.

\- Quoi ? Non. Je regrette mais c'est non.

\- Oh si papa ! Tu m'avais promis que tu m'y emmènerais un jour. Allez s'il te plaiiiit ! pépia Grace.

\- Nous ne viendrons pas te demander ça si la situation n'était pas aussi urgente. Nous sommes à la recherche d'un remède qui se trouve la bas puisque le poison provient de la bas.

\- Qui voulez vous sauver ?

\- Milah. Ma femme et la mère biologique d'Alice, répondit Killian.

Jefferson regarda David et Alice sans trop comprendre. David fit un geste de la main signifiant "Je t'expliquerais plus tard."

\- Alors tu vas nous aider ? demanda Alice. Nous n'avons qu'un mois pour la sauver et avec le chapeau qui traverse les mondes ça sera fait rapidement !

\- Je n'avais pas l'intention de repartir au Pays des Merveilles mais vous semblez être pressé donc on y va.

\- Merci merci merci ! pépia Alice.

\- Et moi je peux venir ? ajouta Grace.

\- Évidemment. Je ne t'abandonne pas. Bon attendez moi la.

Il rentra dans sa cabane et ressorti quelque minutes plus tard avec son fameux chapeau. Il le lança par terre et une fumée violette s'échappa de l'objet qui se mettait à tournoyer.

\- Allons-y !

Tous sautèrent dans le portail du chapeau et atterirent dans une salle pleine de porte.

\- Surtout restons bien groupés. Le même nombre de personne qui est entré doit ressortir du chapeau.

Sur ces mots il ouvrit une porte qui donna sur le Pays des Merveilles.

\- Bienvenue au Pays des Merveilles les amis.


End file.
